Momoo
| affiliation = Arlong Pirates (former); Caribou Pirates (former); Impostor Straw Hat Pirates (former) | occupation = Arlong Pirates' pet (former); Caribou Pirates' steed (former) | jva = Takahiro Fujimoto | 4kids eva = Unknown | Funi eva = Cris George | birth = April 9th }} is a giant sea cow. Appearance Mohmoo is a giant sea cow. He has a big round nose with a gold nose ring, cow-esque face and horns, green spots throughout his body, and also, due to his seal-like structure, he has an ability to swim easily. Personality Even being gigantic, he behaves cowardly, but he is very obedient to whoever controls him. He almost cried when he was ordered to fight the Straw Hats at Arlong Park, but he was warned by Arlong, which made him attack the Straw Hats. His behavior has not changed even after two years. After seeing the Straw Hats again during the journey to Fishman Island, he quickly fled in terror, but the Caribou Pirates easily forced him to turn back by giving him a lump on the head. Abilities and Powers Not much is known about his abilities, but he has a huge appetite that can scare away people. History Arlong Park Arc Some time before his encounter with the Straw Hats, Mohmoo destroyed Gosa Village. When he met Monkey D. Luffy, Sanji and Yosaku, Sanji tried to feed him, but suddenly, Sanji promptly beated him up and used him to tow their boat to the island. Later, during the battle at Arlong Park, he was called upon by Hatchan (his caregiver) to fight the Straw Hat Pirates. The other crew members of Arlong pirates got their lead by Mohmoo. He was initially scared to face Luffy due to the previous incident and almost forfeited the battle. But, being taunted by Arlong, he tried to attack Luffy, only to be used in his Gomu Gomu no Kazaguruma, where Luffy spun Mohmoo around the area, taking out most of Arlong's forces, and then Mohmoo himself was thrown out of Arlong Park and in the process was knocked unconscious making the people watching this astonished. Two Years Later Sometime after the events at Arlong Park, Mohmoo wandered into the waters near Sabaody Archipelago where he was captured by the Caribou Pirates. They use him as a means of advanced sea navigation. By putting a collar around his neck they could use it as a harness and hook it to the front of the ship, allowing him to pull them. After moving the Caribou Pirates' ship close to the Thousand Sunny, Mohmoo recognizes Nami, Sanji, and Luffy. He gets scared and swims away, pulling the ship with him and leaving Caribou alone on the Thousand Sunny with the Straw Hat Pirates. Mohmoo later returns at full speed pulling Caribou's ship with another lump on his head. When the Kraken destroys the ship, Mohmoo is freed from the Caribou Pirates' control and swims away. Trivia * While Mohmoo resembles a Sea King, he is actually just a giant sea dwelling mammal. References Site Navigation ca:Mohmoo fr:Meuh-Meuh it:Momu Category:Pets Category:Male Category:Arlong Pirates Category:Impostor Straw Hat Pirates Category:Conomi Islands Characters Category:East Blue Saga Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Fishman Island Saga Antagonists